Moments de Vie
by Lady Shadow Cassandra
Summary: Les pensées de l'entourage du roi d'Angleterre, de la gloire à la décadence... Drabbles. Couvre les saisons 1 & 2.
1. 1 : Fortune's Wheel

_Bienvenue dans ce recueil de drabbles sur la série des Tudors ! C'est ma première incursion sur ce fandom, j'espère que ça vous plaira… J'ai eu un vrai coup de foudre pour cette série, mais n'ayant pas le temps de me lancer dans des projets plus longs, je me contente pour le moment d'écrire des drabbles. Peut-être que je posterais des OS dans le futur… C'est à voir :-)._

_Je vais essayer de suivre au maximum la chronologie des épisodes, mais il se peut qu'il y ait des décalages d'un drabble à l'autre. Il y aura également mention de slash dans certains drabbles, donc ne vous étonnez pas ^^._

_Je compte poser un drabble par semaine environ._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Titre : **Fortune's Wheel _(La roue de la Fortune)_

**Personnage / couple :** Charles Brandon – mention de Charles/Margaret

**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)

**Rating :** K

**Nombre de mots :** 116

La roue de la Fortune était bien trop changeante pour son propre bien. Il avait joué, et il avait perdu. Pas totalement, bien sûr : au moins, sa tête était toujours solidement accrochée à ses épaules, ce qui était plus qu'appréciable. Mais tout de même… Lui qui était tellement habitué à l'agitation perpétuelle de la vie à la cour, voilà qu'il se retrouvait cloîtré dans l'une des propriétés récemment acquises en tête à tête avec sa femme. Cette douce Margaret… Qui avait le même caractère ombrageux que son frère bien-aimé. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que sa disgrâce se termine bientôt : il ne supporterait bientôt plus les reproches – emplis de vérité – de son épouse…

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je suis impatiente de connaître votre avis !_

_A la semaine prochaine !_

_Cass'_


	2. 2 : Disappointment

_Bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui sont passées lire ce drabble :-). Ce drabble est dédié à **HALove**, ma première revieweuse :-). En cadeau, dis-moi sur quel personnage tu veux un drabble, je te l'écrirai !_

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**Titre :** Disappointment _(Déception)_

**Personnage / couple :** Catherine d'Aragon – mention de Catherine / Henry VIII

**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)

**Rating :** K

**Nombre de mots : **114

Elle l'enviait. Oh, elle n'aurait pas du, elle le savait : l'envie est un des sept péchés capitaux, mais tout de même… ! Elle était sa femme ! La reine d'Angleterre ! Et le voir se vautrer dans la luxure avec les plus belles dames de la cour – qu'il allait parfois même chercher jusque chez ses dames de compagnie – alors qu'elle était prête à l'accueillir dans son lit lui broyait le cœur. Qu'y pouvait-elle si le Seigneur ne leur accordait point le fils tant désiré ? Elle qui priait avec une ferveur inégalée ne pouvait que voir ses espoirs réduits petit à petit en cendres… A l'instar de sa gaieté et de sa sérénité.

* * *

_**JEU :**__ pour chaque drabble posté, la première personne qui reviewera aura droit à un drabble sur le personnage de son choix :-)._

_Finalement, je posterai 3 drabbles par semaine, j'ai fait des réserves ce week-end :-)_

_A jeudi !_

_Cass'_


	3. 3 : Double or Quits

_Bonjour ! Voici comme promis le deuxième drabble de la semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira… Personnellement, je me suis amusée en le rédigeant, j'aime bien écrire sur les personnages méchants ! ^^

* * *

_

**(3) Titre :** Double or Quits _(Quitte ou Double)_

**Personnage / couple :** Thomas Boleyn – mention de Mary et Anne Boleyn, Henry VIII

**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)

**Rating :** K

**Nombre de mots :** 112

Ils pouvaient y arriver. _Il_ pouvait y arriver. Sa première fille avait déjà réussi à se glisser dans le lit du Roi, même si ça n'avait été que pour un temps très bref. La seconde pouvait bien retenir son attention plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Sa petite Anne, si belle, si brillante… Elle était habituée aux luttes de pouvoir intestines qui parcouraient la cour de France : elle ne serait pas tel l'agneau innocent jeté en pâture aux loups dans la cour d'Henry VIII. Il leur fallait mener leur jeu avec habilité, ruse et discrétion, mais ils pouvaient espérer arriver jusqu'aux plus hautes positions du royaume… Selon le bon plaisir du Roi.

* * *

_Bon, et ça me ferait plaisir que __**HALove**__ ne soit pas la seule à me donner son avis… Je sais que vous êtes plusieurs à lire, donc s'il vous plaît, donnez moi votre opinion, une review prend moins d'une minute à être écrite !_

_A bientôt pour le prochain drabble !_


	4. 4 : Forbidden Love

_Bonjour (ou bonsoir, suivant l'heure qu'il est chez vous…). Voici le dernier drabble de la semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**(4) Titre :** Forbidden Love _(Amour Interdit)_**  
Personnage / couple :** Henry VIII – Henry VIII / surprise :-)**  
Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)  
**Rating :** K+ _(mention de slash)_**  
Nombre de mots :** 111

Il l'aimait. Oh Dieu qu'il aimait. Et il se réprouvait pour cela. C'était malsain, contre-nature, pervers, diabolique même, lui chuchotait sa conscience dans les heures les plus sombres de la nuit, lorsque l'esprit ne peut se détacher des pensées sur la vacuité de l'existence humaine. C'était un péché, au regard de la loi des hommes comme à celle de Dieu. Dieu… Peut-être était-il mis à l'épreuve ? Peut-être que son absence de descendance masculine était la punition divine pour ses sombres penchants ? Quelle cruauté cela serait-il alors ! Lui qui se débattait avec sa conscience depuis tant d'années, sans pour autant pouvoir réfréner son désir, et avec tant de désespoir…

* * *

_Comme pour les drabbles précédents, vous pouvez tenter votre chance pour avoir un drabble sur le personnage de votre choix si vous laissez une review… A la semaine prochaine !_


	5. 5 : Lack

_Bonjour bonjour ! J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira :-). Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**(5) Titre :** Lack _(__Manque)_  
**Personnages / couple :** Margaret Tudor – mention de Charles Brandon, Henry VIII**  
Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)  
**Rating :** K**  
Nombre de mots :** 139

Elle avait entendu les gémissements, au plus profond de la nuit. Elle avait vu les cernes apparaître, le regard songeur tourné vers les fenêtres du manoir. Elle avait remarqué les tressaillements à chaque fois qu'un cavalier se faisait entendre. Et elle avait compris. Peut-être que la vie à la cour manquait à Charles, mais pas autant que la proximité du Roi – et l'assurance de son pardon, qui en était devenu un besoin presque vital. Elle savait qu'il avait peur, même s'il semblait décidé à le lui cacher. Il craignait de devoir subir un exil permanent, loin de la présence solaire du Roi. Roi qui ne pouvait leur pardonner sans se trahir, trop engoncé dans sa fierté qu'il était. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre – et espérer ne pas se faner comme des plantes trop longtemps abandonnées dans l'obscurité.

* * *

_Je rappelle que j'offre un drabble à chaque nouveau lecteur ET à la première personne qui commente…  
A bientôt pour la suite !_


	6. 6 : A Story

_Bonjour les filles ! Tout d'abord, mille mercis pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir de découvrir de nouvelles lectrices :-). J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira autant que les autres !

* * *

_

**(6) Titre :** A Story _(Une histoire)_**  
Personnage / couple :** Elizabeth Blount – mention de Elizabeth / Henry VIII**  
Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)**  
Rating :** K  
**Nombre de mots :** 131

Il y avait d'abord eu les regards, puis un petit sourire en coin. Charles Brandon était venu la chercher, et elle avait compris. Tout le monde à la cour savait ce que cela signifiait – et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Puis il y avait eu les étreintes. Fougueuses, passionnées, enflammées. Vivantes. Et elle était tombée enceinte. Elle avait accouché d'un fils – un fils ! Peut-être le futur héritier de la couronne ! Et la Camarde était passée par là, annoncée par une épidémie de suette dont son fils avait été une des premières victimes. Et maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus que pleurer à côté de la dépouille de son cher ange, sous les regards compatissants des médecins et des ecclésiastiques. C'était la fin. La fin de son histoire avec la couronne.

* * *

_Comme toujours, __**j'offre un drabble à chaque nouveau lecteur**__ ET à la première personne qui commente…  
A bientôt pour la suite !_


	7. 7 : Golden Age

_Bonjour ! Désolée pour le retard, le site ne fonctionnait pas hier (je ne pouvais même plus y accéder), donc… J'espère que ce drabble vous plaira !

* * *

_

**(7) Titre :** Golden Age _(Âge d'or)_**  
Personnage / couple :** Thomas More  
**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)**  
Rating :** K  
**Nombre de mots :** 121

C'était l'âge d'or. Son âge d'or. Conseiller influent d'un des plus brillants monarques de son époque, homme de lettres reconnu, farouche défenseur de la foi contre les attaques des hérétiques, que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Même sa vie familiale était réussie ! Lui qui n'avait pourtant pas une ascendance très glorieuse pouvait se targuer d'avoir grimpé les échelons de l'échelle sociale à la seule force de ses talents et capacités, ce dont peu d'hommes pouvaient se vanter. Jouer le rôle de mentor du Roi lui avait apporté bien plus qu'il n'aurait plus l'espérer – et pas seulement pour lui, mais également pour l'Angleterre toute entière ! Sa vie était bénie, et il en remerciait Dieu chaque soir avec une piété fervente.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau drabble !  
Comme toujours, j'offre un drabble __**à chaque nouveau lecteur**__ ET à la première personne qui commente…_


	8. 8 : Determination

_Salut les filles ! Je vous poste le drabble en vitesse, je rentre tout juste de la fac de droit (j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma jeune vie en m'y inscrivant.)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**(8) Titre :** Determination _(Détermination)  
_**Personnage / couple :** Anne Boleyn**  
Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)**  
Rating :** K  
**Nombre de mots :** 112

Elle réussirait. Pour la gloire de sa famille, et pour elle-même. Elle le savait. Elle savait qu'elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle désirait, peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait. Elle mettrait le Roi à ses pieds, et n'accèderait à ses désirs qu'une fois que sa position serait inébranlable, tant du côté de Rome que de celui de Londres. Elle franchira tous les obstacles qui s'opposeront à elle dans sa conquête, qu'il s'agisse du peuple anglais, du pape, de la reine actuelle ou du meilleur ami du Roi. Elle a suffisamment appris à la cour de France pour savoir comment faire disparaître l'ombre du Roi, si la situation l'exige. Et elle n'hésitera pas.

* * *

_Bon, je tiens à dire à mes revieweuses qu'elles sont les meilleures.  
Nouveau drabble jeudi soir._


	9. 9 : Fall

_Bonjour ! Désolée pour ne pas avoir posté jeudi, mais j'ai été en plein bouleversement cette fin de semaine pour pouvoir changer de fac, je croise les doigts pour que ça fonctionne…  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**(9) Titre :** Fall _(Chute)  
_**Personnage / couple :** Cardinal Wolsey**  
Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)**  
Rating :** K  
**Nombre de mots :** 116

Il pressent que sa chute est pour bientôt. Il le ressent dans les moindres cellules de son corps. Parfois, un intense sentiment de malaise le réveille pendant la nuit, comme au sortir d'un cauchemar. Son temps est passé. Terminé. Il a échoué. Et il le sait. Tenter de saborder le divorce du roi était irréalisable, vu l'intensité de ses sentiments à l'égard de la jeune Boleyn. Ses jours – peut-être mêmes ses heures ! – sont comptés, et il sait qu'il visitera bientôt la Tour de Londres de l'autre côté de la porte des cachots. Puisse le Seigneur avoir pitié de lui, et rendre sa chute rapide. Les remords et les regrets en seront moins douloureux à vivre.

* * *

_Désormais, je ne posterai que deux fois par semaine.  
Donc, à la semaine prochaine !_


	10. 10 : Witness

_Bonjour ! Voici le premier drabble de la semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira… Personnellement, j'ai adoré l'écrire !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**(10) Titre :** Witness _(Témoin)_**  
Personnage / couple :** Margaret Tudor – mention de Margaret / Charles Brandon et de Henry VIII / Charles Brandon  
**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)**  
Rating :** K+  
**Nombre de mots :** 170

Il a été pardonné. Il est de nouveau le bienvenu à la cour. Il a mis son honneur et sa fierté aux pieds de son Roi, et ses excuses ont été acceptées. Il s'est suffisamment humilié devant la cour pour que le Roi accepte de lui donner une nouvelle chance, et il en est heureux. Il est de retour. Et lorsqu'elle voit le regard que son frère pose sur son époux, elle sait que les choses seront différentes désormais. Que les tourments d'Henry, loin de s'être apaisés durant leur absence, ont empiré. Et que viendra un jour où il cèdera à ses désirs. Et alors, elle priera pour le salut de leur âme à tous deux, car elle sait que Charles ne refusera pas. Elle les observe depuis trop longtemps pour être abusée par les mensonges qu'ils racontent – qu'ils se racontent pour tenter de se sauver. Elle a compris, et elle accepte. Car elle les aime. Tous les deux, malgré leurs défauts. Et elle veut leur épargner la damnation éternelle.

* * *

_Voilà, je vous dis à ce week-end pour le second drabble de la semaine…_


	11. 11 : Dreams

_Bonjour ! Voici le second drabble de la semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira… Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**(11) Titre :** Dreams _(Rêves)_**  
Personnage / couple :** Henry VIII – mention de Henry VIII / Anne Boleyn**  
Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)**  
Rating :** K+  
**Nombre de mots :** 111

Il se sent vivant. Libre. Malgré le poids de son armure sur ses épaules, malgré la chaleur écrasante, malgré le grondement assourdi de la foule. Il est heureux. Et lorsqu'il lance sa monture au galop, sa lance fermement serrée sous son bras, il a l'impression que tout est possible. Qu'il ferait plier son épouse, la Reine Catherine. Que Rome se soumettra à ses désirs. Qu'Anne lui donnera le fils tant désiré. Qu'il pouvait assouvir son plus noir désir – ou le faire disparaître. Et lorsque les clameurs de la foule le tire de ses songes, que son adversaire est étendu au sol, sonné, il sait qu'il peut y arriver. Il y croit.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié :-)  
Bonne fin de week-end à toutes et à la semaine prochaine !_


	12. 12 : Powerlessness

_Bonjour les p'tits chats ! Voici le premier drabble de la semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira… __Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**(12) Titre :** Powerlessness _(Impuissance)  
_**Personnage / couple :** Mary Tudor – mention de Henry VIII / Anne Boleyn**  
Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)**  
Rating :** K  
**Nombre de mots :** 131

Ils se disent qu'elle ne comprend pas. Qu'elle n'est qu'une enfant, incapable de comprendre l'horreur de la situation présente. Et pourtant, elle a deviné bien plus de choses qu'ils ne pourraient jamais l'imaginer. Elle sait que son père a honte d'elle – son propre père ! – mais il est le roi, il voulait un fils, et il n'a eu qu'elle, une fille. Elle sait aussi que son père a une nouvelle maîtresse – et qu'elle est bien plus dangereuse que toutes les autres. Elle a entendu les rumeurs, et surtout, elle a remarqué les regards de son père. Elle pressent que quelque chose de mauvais va arriver, que les temps sombres seront pour bientôt. Mais qu'y peut-elle ? Elle ne peut qu'observer les évènements bouleverser sa vie, sans pouvoir intervenir sur leur déroulement…

* * *

_Si vous avez envie de lire un drabble sur un personnage ou un couple en particulier, n'hésitez pas, dites-le moi !  
A bientôt pour le second drabble !_


	13. 13 : Trap

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien :-). Personnellement, tout va bien : j'ai réglé mes soucis avec l'université, je suis désormais en fac d'histoire ^^. J'espère que ce drabble va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**(13) Titre :** Trap _(Piège)_**  
Personnage / couple :** Anne Boleyn – mention de Anne / Henry VIII et de Anne / Thomas Wyatt**  
Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)  
**Rating :** K  
**Nombre de mots :** 107

Elle s'est prise au piège. Sans même le voir venir. Oh, elle aurait du s'en douter, mais elle n'imaginait pas que cela interviendrait aussi rapidement. Elle est tombée amoureuse du Roi, l'homme qu'il lui fallait manipuler pour assurer la gloire de sa famille ! Elle devait le rendre fou d'elle, mais elle n'imaginait pas que ses mots la toucheraient en plein cœur. Malgré les nombreux poèmes de Thomas et la cour assidue qu'il a menée, il ne l'a jamais autant touché en plein cœur. Et elle a peur, une peur irrépressible, instinctive, car le plus dangereux est désormais venir : suivre sa raison sans écouter son cœur…

* * *

_Voilà…  
Si vous avez envie de lire un drabble sur un personnage ou un couple particulier, n'hésitez pas, dites-le moi !  
Bon week-end et à mercredi !_


	14. 14 : Impetuosity

_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien & que vous n'êtes pas trop dérangées par ce qui se passe actuellement… Personnellement, je commence à avoir assez de devoir marcher longtemps pour aller jusqu'à ma fac et en revenir x). Mais bon, faut bien faire avec… Pas trop le choix ^^.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**(14) Titre :** Impetuosity _(Impétuosité)  
_**Personnages / couple :** François 1er, Henry VIII**  
Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)**  
Rating :** K  
**Nombre de mots :** 110

Un petit sourire narquois, mais une voix onctueusement polie. Une attitude ambivalente face à son _cousin_ non moins ambivalent. Ils savent qu'ils ne seront pas des alliés éternels – qu'ils s'affronteront à nouveau, comme ils se sont déjà affrontés, notamment sur les champs de bataille – mais la paix éternelle pour tous les peuples d'Europe est plus importante que leur désir de lutte. Et pourtant… Pourtant, alors qu'ils devraient profiter des réjouissances données en leur honneur, ils se sont envoyé des piques, pour finir par se battre comme n'importe lesquels des lutteurs présents, sans aucun égard pour leur rang. Ils sont encore trop impétueux pour maîtriser leurs passions, trop fiers, trop… _jeunes_.

* * *

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?  
Une envie particulière pour un prochain drabble ?  
A samedi !_


	15. 15 : A Mother

_Bonjour tout le monde ! (Ou bonsoir, vu l'heure… Enfin, tout dépend de votre fuseau horaire ^^). J'espère que ce nouveau drabble vous plaira… Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**(15) Titre :** A Mother's Promise _(La Promesse d'une Mère)  
_**Personnage / couple :** Catherine d'Aragon – mention de Henry VIII / Anne Boleyn**  
Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)**  
Rating :** K  
**Nombre de mots :** 120

Elle ne se laissera pas faire. Elle _est_ la Reine d'Angleterre, la seule et l'unique ! Et ce n'est pas cette petite putain d'Anne Boleyn qui lui fera perdre sa couronne. Elle est la fille de Ferdinand 1er et d'Isabelle de Castille, la tante du Roi d'Espagne et du Saint-Empire. Après tous ses efforts pour conquérir le cœur du peuple anglais, elle ne se laissera pas destituer aussi facilement par cette petite parvenue. Elle est habituée aux jeux de pouvoir des cours royales, et elle jure sur les Saintes Ecritures de tout mettre en œuvre pour sauver sa couronne – et son unique fille. Elle ne permettra pas qu'une _lubie_ mette en péril la vie de sa seule enfant encore vivante.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT :**__ Je vais bientôt commencer à poster les drabbles-cadeaux que je vous écris dans un recueil __**français-anglais qui sera posté du côté anglais du fandom**__. Je posterai dans les prochains jours, donc n'hésitez pas à surveiller mon profil ou la partie anglaise du fandom :-). Bien évidemment, il y aura la double version de chaque drabble…  
A bientôt, et profitez bien de vos vacances ! (Pour ceux qui en ont, bien sûr ^^')_


	16. 16 : Desire

_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien… Et que ce nouveau drabble va vous plaire, bien sûr :-)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**(16) Titre :** Desire _(Désir)_**  
Personnage / couple :** Henry VIII – mention de Henry VIII / Anne Boleyn**  
Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)**  
Rating :** K  
**Nombre de mots :** 108

Le désir lui brûlait les veines. Inassouvi, il se renforçait chaque jour un peu plus, sous la vision de n'importe quel geste, le plus anodin fut-il. Une épaule légèrement dénudée, une révérence un peu plus prononcée que ne le voulait l'étiquette, des lèvres légèrement mordillées… Il la désirait, d'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, _pas maintenant, pas encore_… Elle voulait qu'ils soient unis dans les liens sacrés du mariage pour s'abandonner définitivement, refusant d'accoucher d'un bâtard qui risquerait de mettre en péril son divorce d'avec Catherine d'Aragon. Et lui, pauvre fou, ne faisait que se plier à ses désirs, trop désireux d'avoir un héritier pour la contrarier…

* * *

_Voili voilou… N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !  
Oh, et pour celles que ça intéresse, j'ai posté un OS sur Sherlock Holmes (le film de Guy Ritchie de l'année dernière ^^) donc voilà :-).  
A bientôt pour la suite !_


	17. 17 : Competition

_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien :-). Je viens de voir "Deux sœurs pour un roi", un film centré sur les sœurs Boleyn, et comment dire… J'ai franchement pas aimé xD. J'ai trouvé que la version des évènements de la série était bien mieux ! Et de ce que j'ai pu lire, plus réaliste que celle du film… Bref, trêve de blablas, bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**(17) Titre :** Competition _(Concurrence)  
_**Personnage / couple :** Anthony Knivert, William Compton, Charles Brandon, Henry VIII**  
Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)**  
Rating :** K  
**Nombre de mots :** 128

Il y avait toujours eu _cette_ compétition entre eux. Compétition tantôt amicale, tantôt plus dure, plus agressive, pour être le premier dans les bonnes grâces du Roi. Malheureusement pour eux, ils se contentaient très régulièrement des deuxième et troisième places, tandis que Charles, ce brave Charles, était le premier à bénéficier des faveurs du Roi. Oh, ils en étaient jaloux, bien sûr, mais ils l'acceptaient, d'une certaine manière. Ils savaient que la loyauté de leur ami envers le Roi serait toujours plus grande que la leur – et qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à lutter de leur côté pour se faire remarquer. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de se moquer tantôt gentiment, tantôt plus férocement, de la chance de leur ami. Chance qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'envier, aussi lucides soient-ils.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu…  
Et n'oubliez pas : pour chaque review laissée, un bébé pingouin sauvé !  
A bientôt pour un prochain drabble !_


	18. 18 : Doubt

_Bonsoir, voici le premier drabble de la semaine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_

**(18) Titre :** Doubt _(Doute)_**  
Personnage / couple :** Charles Brandon – mention de Charles / Margaret**  
Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)  
**Rating :** K  
**Nombre de mots :** 108

Il hésitait. D'un coup, il ne savait plus si son mariage serait accepté. N'allait-il pas au-delà des règles de la bienséance, de l'étiquette ? Malgré son amitié avec le Roi, il ne pouvait se permettre de faire un faux-pas, ou il serait plus durement châtié que la majorité des courtisans présents à la cour, il le savait. Être un des favoris – mot possédant une ambiguïté si troublante – lui imposait de ne jamais franchir la limite. Certes, il s'agissait d'une limite différente de celle des autres, mais… Pouvait-il réellement s'en approcher ? Ne surestimait-il pas l'affection que le Roi lui portait ? Avait-il réellement le droit d'agir ainsi ?

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou des suggestions, je ne mords pas, au contraire.  
J'ai commencé à poster les drabbles cadeaux sous le titre "Thoughts" du côté anglais du fandom, si ça vous intéresse. Merci à celles qui sont allées lire et reviewer, ça m'a fait très plaisir.  
Bonne soirée et à samedi. _


	19. 19 : Worry

_Bonjour ! J'espère que ce nouveau drabble vous plaira, merci pour votre soutien constant ! Et bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**(19) Titre :** Worry _(Inquiétude)_**  
Personnage / couple :** Anne Boleyn, Charles Brandon, Henry VIII  
**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)  
**Rating :** K  
**Nombre de mots :** 125

Elle avait légèrement froncé les sourcils lorsque son père lui avait annoncé que lui et son _cher_ oncle ferait revenir le Duc de Suffolk à la cour. Mais elle n'avait rien dit. Après tout, il avait commis une erreur _impardonnable_ en épousant la sœur du Roi sans sa permission, et avait eu la chance de garder sa tête sur ses épaules. Et pourtant… Henry avait accepté de le réintégrer à la cour après avoir entendu ses excuses – son humiliation, elle savait en reconnaître une quand elle en voyait – et avoir discuté avec lui en privé. En privé… Elle pinça les lèvres à ce souvenir, refusant de laisser l'inquiétude s'emparer d'elle. Brandon avait décidément trop d'importance pour le Roi. Il fallait que cela change – et vite.

* * *

_A bientôt pour un prochain drabble !  
Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions ou envies pour un couple ou un personnage en particulier…_


	20. 20 : Loyalty

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que ce nouveau drabble vous plaira… On peut le considérer comme la suite du précédent :-). Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**(20) Titre :** Loyalty _(Loyauté)  
_**Personnage / couple :** Henry VIII, Charles Brandon  
**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)  
**Rating :** K  
**Nombre de mots :** 123

Il était venu plaider son pardon. Il s'était humilié pour cela – lui dont la fierté était presque aussi grande que la sienne ! – mais il était revenu. Sa grâce lui était acquise dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche – il avait trop besoin de sa présence pour le maintenir au loin plus longtemps. Oh, il savait qu'il avait agi de manière égoïste – il y avait eu des rumeurs insistantes dans les couloirs du palais suite au retour de Charles – mais il s'en fichait. Voir le sourire joyeux et sentir les yeux attentifs posés sur lui valaient beaucoup plus que tous les racontars qui s'échangeaient. Et tous deux le savaient : ils se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps pour que d'insidieuses rumeurs se mettent entre eux.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu…  
Et si vous pouviez me donner des idées pour vos drabbles-cadeaux, ça m'aiderait un peu, s'il vous plaît ^^". Je commence à manquer d'imagination…  
A samedi pour la suite !_


	21. 21 : Disappointment

_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que ce nouveau drabble vous plaira… Oui, je sais qu'il a une taille un peu étrange, mais quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, je n'étais pas certaine de son futur (drabble ou OS)… Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

_

**(21) Titre :** Disappointment _(Déconvenue)_**  
Personnages / couple :** Anne Boleyn, Thomas Cromwell  
**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)**  
Rating :** K  
**Nombre de mots :** 477

La lumière des torches se reflétait légèrement sur les murs de pierre. Jouant à cache-cache avec les ombres, la silhouette avançait d'un pas rapide, mais néanmoins léger. Elle savait que sa présence ici n'était pas désirée – et ce n'était pas peut dire. Mais pourtant… Son besoin d'avoir des réponses était devenu trop irrépressible au fil du temps. Elle _voulait_ savoir. Et elle comptait bien avoir les réponses à ses questions ce soir. Des bruits de pas la firent s'immobiliser. La garde royale ! Elle se jeta dans un renfoncement du mur, le souffle court. Elle ne risquait pas tant de choses que ça si on la trouvait là – hormis des questions plus que gênantes, ce qu'elle souhaitait éviter. Elle patienta quelques instants, puis reprit sa route avec prudence. Enfin, elle arriva devant une tapisserie qui dissimulait une porte coulissante – vieux reliquat hérité de la Guerre des Deux Roses. Elle sortit un bougeoir de sa cape, l'alluma à la torche la plus proche puis s'appuya sur le battant rouillé pour le faire coulisser. Elle se faufila dans l'interstice, referma la porte, puis commença à s'avancer prudemment dans le couloir. Elle avait déjà fait ce trajet plusieurs fois, mais ne se sentait pas rassurée pour autant. Le bruissement de sa robe contre la pierre froide la réconforta légèrement, et bientôt, elle accéléra le pas, impatiente d'attendre sa destination. Mais malheureusement, ça ne serait pas encore pour ce soir qu'elle découvrirait la réponse à ses interrogations: elle heurta violemment un homme à la croisée de deux couloirs. Ils manquèrent de chuter, l'homme la retenant galamment.

-Votre Majesté, murmura Cromwell en s'inclinant devant elle, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux, lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau stables.

-Cromwell, siffla-t-elle d'une voix hargneuse en le foudroyant du regard. Que diable faites-vous là ?

-Je viens tout juste de quitter les appartements du Roi, Votre Majesté, répondit-il avec déférence. Il semblait épuisé. Les affaires du royaume le préoccupent beaucoup, actuellement… D'autant plus après ce qui vous est arrivé, Votre Majesté, précisa-t-il avec une pointe de dureté dans la voix.

Elle pinça les lèvres à l'évocation de sa fausse-couche. La porte de son fils – l'héritier du trône ! – était une plaie douloureuse pour elle, d'autant plus qu'elle savait ce qui l'avait provoquée… Mais elle ne pouvait continuer son chemin : Cromwell était placé de telle manière qu'il lui empêchait le passage.

-Soit. Raccompagnez-moi donc jusqu'à mes appartements, déclara-t-elle avec un souverain dédain – qui lui était coutumier depuis quelques temps.

Il hocha la tête puis lui emboîta le pas, tout en portant leurs bougeoirs respectifs. Certes, ils partageaient la même foi, mais il n'allait tout de même pas avouer à la Reine que le Roi avait émis l'idée se détendre avant de rejoindre son lit, sous le regard amusé du Duc de Suffolk ? Non, une telle précision serait somme toute inutile et fort malvenue...

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié…  
A bientôt pour un nouveau drabble !_


	22. 22 : Passion

_Ohlala, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente… Je n'ai aucune excuse, en dehors du fait que ça me lassait de devoir poster aussi vite… Et j'ai un peu abandonné les Tudors aussi… Enfin bon… Bonne lecture quand même ! _

* * *

**(22) Titre :** Passion

**Personnages / couple :** Thomas Tallis

**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)

**Rating :** K

**Nombre de mots :** 133

Il était en osmose avec sa musique. Chercher l'air le plus splendide, le plus apte à rendre honneur à la grandeur de Dieu – et du Roi – était pour lui la plus grande source de joie. Il pouvait passer des journées, voire même des nuits entières, à travailler ses compositions jusqu'à trouver l'accord parfait, le plus pur… Mais vouloir vivre uniquement de sa musique n'était qu'un espoir vain. Il avait besoin de la protection d'un mécène riche et influent. Certes, le Roi avait plaisir à accueillir des musiciens à sa cour, mais être sous la protection d'un riche seigneur pouvait entraîner encore plus de sécurité… Mais cela demandait des sacrifices – auxquels il était prêt à consentir. Qu'était la virginité de son corps face à la splendeur divine de la musique qu'il pouvait créer ?

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu… J'ai quand même une bonne réserve de drabbles, donc n'hésitez-pas à me faire signe si vous voulez de la lecture ! J'aurais sûrement plus de temps pour me remettre aux Tudors une fois les partiels passés… _


	23. 23 : Mortal Blindness

_Heu… Bonjour ? Désolée d'avoir délaissé la publication des drabbles, je ne sais plus pourquoi j'ai arrêté et je dois avouer que ça m'est sorti de la tête ensuite… Pour être honnête, j'étais en train de relire ce recueil, et arrivée au drabble 22, j'ai vu dans ma note d'auteur que d'autres étaient prévus, donc je suis allée ouvrir mon fichier word, et effectivement, ça va jusqu'au numéro 40… Donc hum, un drabble par jour à partir d'aujourd'hui ! (Et peut-être que j'aurais de l'inspiration en plus… On verra bien…)_

* * *

**(23) Titre :** Mortal Blindness _(Aveuglement Mortel)_

**Personnages / couple :** Anthony Knivert – sous-entendu de Charles Brandon / Henry VIII

**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)

**Rating :** K +

**Nombre de mots :** 184

Un jour, il faudrait qu'il finisse par dire à Charles que son attitude était _parfois_ – pour ne pas dire souvent, avec une régularité qui confinait à l'extrême – burlesque quand le Roi était concerné. Ce qui arrivait très régulièrement – William et lui avait l'habitude de parier, ou tout du moins plaisanter – sur ça. Certes, pour un observateur inattentif – et qui ne connaissait pas Charles aussi bien que lui – son comportement n'avait rien de spécial, mais… Oh, autant être honnête : il avait une fâcheuse tendance à faire passer les désirs – exprimés ou non – d'Henry avant les siens. Attitude digne d'un loyal serviteur de la Couronne pourrait-on songer, mais pas du tout : il agissait comme un de ces ridicules personnages de ces romans d'amour courtois que les dames de la cour lisaient en gloussant. Certes, c'était d'un comique assez effarant – suffisamment pour que William et lui soient liés par une solide complicité à base de rires – mais à y regarder de plus près, le désespoir rodait non loin. Car après tout, l'aveuglement de l'homme face à ses véritables sentiments pouvait être dévastateur… voire même mortel.

* * *

_Un deuxième juste derrière pour compenser l'attente ! (Depuis mai 2011, j'ai honte…)_


	24. 24 : Adolescence

_J'ai honte, mais j'ai honte… Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point…  
(Tiens, on dirait qu'il y a un fil directeur entre les deux drabbles de ce soir… oh bah tant pis, subtext for the win.) (Et tant pis pour la chronologie historique aussi, tant qu'on y est...)_

* * *

**(24) Titre :** Adolescence

**Personnage / couple :** Anthony Knivert – mention de Charles / Henry (sous-entendu)

**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)

**Rating :** K+

**Nombre de mots :** 193

Il se demandait comment il avait réussi à se faire embobiner à ce point pour tenir la chandelle. Bon, certes, techniquement, il ne s'agissait pas d'un rendez-vous galant, mais quand même ! William l'avait lâchement abandonné – pour un véritable rendez-vous galant par contre, ce damné chanceux ! – et il se retrouvait là, coincé entre Henry et Charles… Et il commençait à s'ennuyer, tout en les regardant discuter tranquillement – mais néanmoins plus proches que ne le voulait la bienséance – sous l'ombre tranquille d'un des énormes saules qui bordaient la rivière. Mais au moins, il n'avait pas à supporter la bande de jeunes nobles prétentieux, grossiers et arrogants qui constituait la cour du Prince Arthur… Ah, ça, il était plutôt ravi d'avoir été affilié au service d'Henry : avec lui, au moins, on apprenait assez rapidement à repérer les signes précurseurs d'une rage folle, tout au contraire de son frère ! Ils avaient décidément un caractère épouvantable dans cette famille, les parents comme les enfants ! Seule Margaret faisait preuve d'un peu de retenue, et pour cause : personne n'osait l'asticoter, elle, vu que ses frères étaient plus acharnés que des chiens de garde !

* * *

_A demain pour la suite ! (On retrouve les Boleyn…)_


	25. 25 : Success

_(Je veux bien avoir été absente pendant longtemps, mais si personne ne commente, ça ne sert à rien que je poste le reste des drabbles... On écrit pour soi, on publie pour les autres, blablabla, vous connaissez la chanson.)_

* * *

**(25) Titre :** Success _(Réussite)_

**Personnage / couple :** Thomas Boleyn – mention de Henry VIII / Anne Boleyn

**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)

**Rating :** K

**Nombre de mots :** 114

Ils l'avaient fait ! Ils avaient réussi ! La bataille avait été longue, rude et féroce, mais ils y étaient enfin parvenus : Anne était désormais Reine d'Angleterre, elle portait l'héritier du Roi, et eux étaient désormais des pairs reconnus du royaume ! Sa petite fille chérie tenait ce benêt d'Henry VIII entre ses mains, il était désormais aussi important que ce damné Cromwell – ou presque. Quant à Georges, eh bien, il n'avait plus qu'à compter sur son habilité naturelle pour consolider sa position au sein de la cour. Désormais, plus rien ne pouvait entraîner leur ascension : ils étaient la famille la plus estimée d'Angleterre, et plut au Ciel qu'ils le restent !

* * *

_TBC..._


	26. 26 : Mourning

**(26) Titre :** Mourning _(Deuil)_

**Personnage / couple :** Catherine Brandon

**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)

**Rating :** K

**Nombre de mots :** 154

Elle voyait encore la tâche de sang au sol. Certes, pour qui ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, la tâche ne se remarquait presque pas, mais pour elle… Les souvenirs de cette horrible nuit revenaient la hanter à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la cuisine, et encore plus quand elle passait à _cet_ endroit de la pièce. Si seulement elle était passée outre les ordres de Lady Margaret et avait fait appel à un médecin – ou tout du moins, avait prévenu Lord Brandon… Peut-être que le Manoir de Suffolk serait moins endeuillé aujourd'hui. Lady Margaret laissait derrière elle un orphelin brisé et un époux rongé par les remords qui, il n'était guère difficile de le noter, avait visiblement encore plus de sentiments qu'il ne le croyait pour son épouse. Mais que pouvaient les hommes face aux épreuves que Dieu leur envoyait ? Ils ne pouvaient que les subir, et tenter de les surmonter…


	27. 27: Love Marriage

**(27) Titre :** Love Marriage _(Mariage d'Amour)_

**Personnages / couple :** Anne Boleyn – mention de Anne Boleyn / Henry VIII

**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)

**Rating :** K

**Nombre de mots :** 107

Elle était enceinte ! Elle le savait, elle le ressentait au plus profond de son être. Ce n'était encore qu'une intuition, mais elle était certaine qu'elle portait l'enfant du Roi. L'enfant d'Henry… Qui n'était toujours pas son époux. Si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, elle pourrait croire qu'il faisait exprès de ralentir le processus… Mais non, elle était injuste : il désirait ce mariage au moins autant qu'elle. Et bien, sil ne s'agissait que de cela, l'idée que son futur héritier risquait de naître bâtard saurait lui donner la pointe de rage qui lui manquait… Après tout, ne lui avait-elle pas promis un fils ?


	28. 28: Prayer For A Sinner

**(28) Titre :** Prayer For A Sinner _(Prière pour un Pécheur)_

**Personnage / couple :** Charles Brandon

**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)

**Rating :** K +

**Nombre de mots :** 153

_In Nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen._ **(1)** Il resta agenouillé quelques instants supplémentaires, puis se releva avec souplesse, plongé dans ses pensées. Ignorant la foule qui commençait à sortir de l'Eglise en un bruissement de tissus et de murmures, il s'avança dans les travées les moins occupées, cherchant désespérément une réponse à son questionnement. Peut-être devrait-il en parler à son confesseur… ? Non, le pauvre risquerait de périr de honte en entendant ses doutes… Pourtant, ce brave homme savait qu'il n'était pas pur comme l'agneau qui vient de naître, au contraire ! Mais là, ses rêves dépassaient la tolérance qu'il pouvait attendre d'un bon catholique. Et si jamais la famille royale venait à apprendre ce qui le troublait tant, il risquait fort de se retrouver exilé au fin fond du Pays de Galles, loin de la cour et loin d'Henry… _Et ne nos inducas in tentationem sed libera nos a malo._ **(2)**

**(1)** : Au nom du Père, du Fils, et du Saint-Esprit. Amen.

**(2)** : Et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation. Mais délivre-nous du mal. _(Pater Noster)_

* * *

_(Review?)_


	29. 29: Proof of Love

**(29) Titre :** Proof of Love _(Preuve d'Amour)_

**Personnages / couple :** Henry VIII – mention de Henry VIII / Catherine d'Aragon

**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)

**Rating :** K

**Nombre de mots :** 142

Ah ça, il allait leur montrer, qu'il n'était pas un Roi sans courage et sans pouvoir ! Il était grand temps que toutes les têtes couronnées d'Europe reconnaissent qu'il _méritait_ son titre de Roi : la mort de son frère n'était-elle pas un signe divin ? S'il avait été choisi, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il avait des prérogatives sur le royaume de France, et il allait leur montrer, à tous – tout autant qu'ils étaient – qu'il comptait bien les faire respecter ! Tudieu, il n'était pas l'époux de la Fille d'Espagne pour rien ! Il comptait bien faire agrandir son royaume : sa Reine ne méritait rien moins tant que l'excellence et la perfection, et ce, à n'importe quel prix que ce fut ! Remuer Ciel et Terre pour satisfaire les désirs de son aimée, n'était-ce pas une parfaite preuve d'amour ?

* * *

_(Reviews?)_


	30. 30 : Adultery

**(30) Titre :** Adultery _(Adultère)_

**Personnages / couple :** Reine Claude – mention de François Ier / Mary Boleyn

**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)

**Rating :** K

**Nombre de mots :** 141

L'adultère était puni par la Loi Divine. Elle se raccrochait désespérément à cette certitude pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Mais qu'avait-elle donc fait pour être punie de cette manière ? ! N'avait-elle pas été une bonne chrétienne, respectueuse des Saintes Ecritures, digne de son rang et de sa condition ? Ne valait-elle donc si peu pour que son époux la traîne ainsi dans la honte et l'indignité ? Avec une petite garce d'Anglaise en plus ! Qui ne valait pas grand-chose : elle avait du partager la majorité des lits de la cour. Peut-être que sa sœur en avait fait autant, mais avec plus de discrétion. Une qualité qu'il était toujours utile d'entretenir… Ah, si seulement Il pouvait les renvoyer dans leur contrée froide et humide ! Elle en deviendrait la meilleure croyante que la Chrétienté n'ait jamais connue…

* * *

_Pas pour dire, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de poster dans le vide..._


	31. 31 : Old Love, New Love

**(31) Titre :** Old Love, New Love _(Ancien Amour, Nouvel Amour)_

**Personnages / couple :** Thomas More – mention de Henry VIII / Catherine d'Aragon et de Henry VIII / Anne Boleyn

**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)

**Rating :** K

**Nombre de mots :** 125

Il n'arrive pas à y croire. Comment Henry, son petit Henry, peut-il traiter cette douce Catherine ainsi ? Sa propre épouse ! Lui qui se souvient si bien ô combien il l'observait à la dérobée lorsqu'elle était fiancée à Arthur… Ne l'avait-il d'ailleurs pas trouvé deux ou trois fois en train de roder autour des fenêtres des appartements de son frère, tandis que son compagnon d'aventures – ce jeune chien fou de Charles Brandon – faisait le guet… Et dire que maintenant, il met à bas tout ce qu'il a mis tant de temps à construire entre son épouse et lui ! Dieu, qu'elle est loin l'époque où le jeune Roi d'Angleterre venait discrètement quérir ses conseils sur la meilleure manière de séduire et honorer son épouse…


	32. 32 : A Sisters' Game

**(32) Titre :** A Sisters' Game _(Un Jeu de Sœurs)_

**Personnages / couple :** Anne Boleyn – mention de Henry VIII / Mary Boleyn

**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)

**Rating :** K

**Nombre de mots :** 119

Bien, il semblerait qu'elle a un nouveau terrain de jeu désormais. Elle n'est guère chagrinée de quitter la France – elle sait trop bien ce que la cour a à lui offrir. Les _gentlemens_ anglais ont l'air plein de promesses – à commencer par ce favori du Roi, Charles Brandon. Un bel homme, qui le sait, et qui en joue. Son alter ego masculin, comme elle ose le croire. Maintenant que sa sœur réchauffe le lit d'Henry VIII, elle peut espérer découvrir les prouesses de ses favoris sans trop craindre pour sa position à la cour. Elles ont l'habitude de ce jeu – c'est désormais un mécanisme bien rodé entre elles. Après tout, s'échanger leurs amants est une de leurs activités préférées…

* * *

_(Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui lisent ces drabbles, donc ça serait bien si je pouvais avoir des retours...)_


	33. 33 : The Throne Race

**(33) Titre :** The Throne Race _(La Course au Trône)_

**Personnages / couple :** Thomas Boleyn, Edward Seymour

**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)

**Rating :** K

**Nombre de mots :** 145

Dans d'autres circonstances, en dépit de leur différence d'âge, Thomas Boleyn et Edward Seymour auraient pu être bons amis. Ils étaient tous deux prêts à sacrifier les femmes de leur famille – filles ou sœur – pour s'assurer les bonnes grâces du Roi et bénéficier d'une place de choix à la cour. Malheureusement pour eux, la réussite de l'un devait signifier la chute de l'autre. Au vu du désir maladif du roi d'avoir un héritier et des folies qu'il est prêt à commettre pour cela – le schisme avec Rome en est un bon exemple ! – tous les coups sont permis dans cette _course au trône_. Et rien n'y personne ne les empêchera de mettre leurs plans à exécution… Tout en sauvant leur vie en priorité. Après tout, ne sont-ils pas le cerveau de ces brillants plans qui peuvent les amener jusqu'aux plus hautes positions du gouvernement ?


	34. 34 : Divine Punishment

**(34) Titre :** Divine Punishment _(Punition Divine)_

**Personnage / couples :** Henry VIII – mention de Henry VIII / Charles Brandon et de Catherine d'Aragon / Prince Arthur

**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)

**Rating :** K+

**Nombre de mots :** 114

Parfois, il se demandait si son absence de descendance masculine était une punition divine. Certes, il avait épousé la femme de son frère – et il connaissait suffisamment Arthur pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais été abstinent lors de sa nuit de noces – mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit pour cela qu'il était puni. Après tout, ne pratiquait-il pas un acte contre-nature, qui avait entraîné la destruction de Sodome et Gomorrhe ? Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher – il ne trouvait son apaisement spirituel que de cette manière. Et pourtant, il aimait sa fille, et sa femme. Moins qu'auparavant, certes, mais il la respectait et avait toujours de l'affection pour elle. Alors pourquoi ?

* * *

_(Merci à celles qui commentent, c'est plus motivant pour poster la suite!)_


	35. 35 : From Hate To Love

**(35) Titre :** From Hate To Love _(De la Haine à l'Amour)_

**Personnages / couple :** Charles Brandon / Anne Boleyn

**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)

**Rating :** K

**Nombre de mots :** 117

Il ne leur avait suffit que d'un seul regard pour s'éprendre l'un de l'autre. Oh, ils savaient que cette relation n'avait aucun avenir, particulièrement au regard de leurs positions respectives, mais ils se désiraient bien trop pour s'en empêcher. Elle regrettait que sa sœur n'ait pu garder l'attention du Roi plus longtemps. Si seulement Mary s'était montrée plus maligne, elle aurait pu vivre cette relation au grand jour, au lieu de se contenter de ces rendez-vous secrets. Bien que la dissimulation stimule encore plus leur passion, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter de ne pas l'avoir connue plus tôt. Qui sait, peut-être auraient-ils eu une chance d'être heureux ensemble, tout en menant la vie qu'ils souhaitaient ?


	36. 36 : Murderer Love

**(36) Titre :** Murderer Love _(Amour Meurtrier)_

**Personnage / couple :** Jane Seymour

**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)

**Rating :** K

**Nombre de mots :** 107

Parfois, elle se demandait ce qui allait advenir d'elle. Le Roi l'enverrait-il dans les régions les plus reculées du royaume une fois qu'il se serait lassé d'elle ? Ou la ferait-il décapiter ? Elle frissonnait en songeant au sort de l'ancienne Reine, dont le seul crime avait été de donner une fille au Roi. Certes, elle avait provoqué un véritable schisme avec Rome, mais le Roi avait aussi sa part de responsabilité. Tout cela avait été fait par amour… Et par désir d'avoir un héritier mâle. Parfois, elle pensait qu'elle allait s'écrouler sous le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules – sa vie était en jeu, après tout.

* * *

_(Je ne sais plus qui avait demandé un drabble sur Thomas Cromwell... Il est écrit, c'est le numéro 42.)_


	37. 37 : The Shadow of Death

**(37) Titre :** The Shadow Of Death _(L'Ombre de la Mort)_

**Personnage / couple :** Catherine Brandon

**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)

**Rating :** K

**Nombre de mots :** 101

L'ombre de la mort planait sur la cour d'Angleterre. Elle s'infiltrait par tous les interstices possibles et imaginables, rôdant en attendant l'heure de frapper. La chute du Roi pendant le tournoi était un funeste présage. Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux si jamais il venait à mourir ? La fidélité, la loyauté de son époux envers le Roi est connue de tous. Et si jamais une guerre pour la succession royale venait à se déclencher, le risque était grand qu'il porte les couleurs de la princesse Mary, toute bâtarde qu'elle soit. Oh oui, la mort rodait bien trop autour d'eux… A son plus grand déplaisir.


	38. 38 : Just A Wedding Question

**(38) Titre :** Just A Wedding Question _(Juste Une Question de Mariages)_

**Personnage / couple :** Georges Boleyn

**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)

**Rating :** K+

**Nombre de mots :** 161

Il regrettait vaguement d'avoir suivi son père et sa sœur à la cour, de temps à autres. Certes, il n'avait pas à se plaindre de sa vie de luxe et de débauche – la religion réformée le condamnait encore plus que le catholicisme de ce point de vue-là – mais il ne se trouvait pas fait pour les intrigues de cour. Pourquoi était-il le seul à avoir du épouser quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas ? Anne était avec son Roi – et elle l'avait bien mérité, vu le mal qu'elle avait eu avant de l'épouser ! – Mary était avec son soldat quelque part dans la campagne, et lui… Lui, il se retrouvait coincé avec une harpie jalouse et hystérique qui n'avait même pas le bon goût de fermer les yeux sur ses infidélités ! Qu'y pouvait-il, lui, s'il préférait la musculature masculine aux formes féminines ? Et ce n'était certes pas quelque chose qui pouvait être utile dans les plans de grandeur de son père…


	39. 39 : Ancient Times, Lost Times

**(39) Titre :** Ancient Times, Lost Times _(Temps Anciens, Temps Perdus)_

**Personnage / couple :** Thomas Wyatt

**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)

**Rating :** K

**Nombre de mots :** 122

La solitude était si intense qu'elle lui coupait la respiration, de temps à autres. Il avait beau observer le ballet des courtisans, s'abandonner dans les bras parfumés de nobles dames, mais rien ne pouvait diminuer l'intensité du manque qui lui étreignait le cœur. Il se sentait comme si une partie de lui-même avait disparue, le jour où sa douce amante l'avait quitté. Anne… Tendre et charmante Anne, qui l'avait délaissé, lui, le simple poète, pour les beaux yeux du Roi d'Angleterre. Chose qu'elle avait voulue et désirée de tout son cœur oui, et qui la rendait heureuse – enfin, tout du moins le semblait-il – tandis que lui se morfondait, loin de sa chaleur rayonnante. Comme il pouvait regretter l'époque bénie de leur liaison…


	40. 40 : Failure

**(40) Titre :** Failure _(Echec)_

**Personnage / couple :** Duc de Buckingham

**Disclaimer :** _Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)

**Rating :** K

**Nombre de mots :** 118

Il avait échoué. Sa femme aurait tout lieu de le lui reprocher. Incapable de garder l'honneur de sa fille, il allait en plus perdre sa tête. Loin était la gloire des Buckingham ! Son enfant avait été déshonorée par ce rustre de Brandon – un parvenu ! Mais qui hélas était un favori du Roi – et lui-même avait échoué dans sa tentative pour rétablir la véritable lignée royale de l'Angleterre. A tous les égards, il avait perdu. Qui donc pourrait se souvenir de lui, après tant d'échecs ? Qu'il paye pour ses actes, il y était prêt – un véritable chevalier, que Diable ! – mais que sa fille en pâtisse, et sa lignée avec, c'était trop à supporter pour lui…

* * *

_(On se rapproche de la fin.)_


	41. 41 : A Sister's Love

**(41) Titre :** A Sister's Love

**Personnage / couple :** Mary Tudor, Elizabeth Tudor

**Disclaimer : **_Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)

**Rating : **K

**Nombre de mots :** 119

C'est à elle de veiller sur sa sœur désormais – de la guider dans sa nouvelle vie, de veiller à son éducation, d'être certaine qu'elle est élevée dans la vraie religion, de s'assurer que personne n'abuse d'elle… Elizabeth n'est qu'une enfant après tout, ce n'est pas à elle de payer pour les erreurs de sa mère (et plût au Ciel qu'elle n'en ait pas le caractère ! Le royaume a eu assez d'Anne Boleyn sans que sa fille ne suive ses traces). Non, vraiment, il est de son devoir (son _plaisir_, pour être honnête), d'élever Elizabeth avec l'amour d'une mère… Après tout, la pauvre ne connaîtrait jamais la sienne, mais l'amour d'une sœur peut être suffisant. Elle ose le croire.


	42. 42 : The Chess Player

**(42) Titre :** The Chess Player (Le Joueur d'Echec)

**Personnage / couple :** Thomas Cromwell

**Disclaimer : **_Les Tudors_ appartiennent à Showtime, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux :-)

**Rating : **K

**Nombre de mots :** 140

Cela va mal se finir pour quelqu'un, et il tient à ce que ne soit pas lui. Bien que pour le moment, sa position soit assurée – il ne fait qu'apporter plus de pouvoir au roi, après tout – il ne sait que trop bien ce qui est arrivé à More et Wolsey. Hors de question qu'il meurt dans le déshonneur ! En revanche, à lui de rester maître de la partie d'échec… Les Boleyn ont peut-être l'avantage pour le moment – bien que la reine n'ait toujours pas donné naissance à un fils – mais la faction catholique est toujours puissante… Il est assez aisé de traiter avec Chapuys pour le moment, et il est dans les petits papiers du roi, mais on ne sait jamais d'où peut provenir l'attaque. Mieux vaut rester sur ses gardes. Prudence est mère de sûreté, après tout…

* * *

_(Ceci est le dernier drabble, j'espère que vous avez apprécié l'aventure...)_


End file.
